Before the Fame
by Zakumi122
Summary: This is the story of when Bubblegum and Marceline met. AU. Follow the story of Bonnibel as she struggles with her acceptance into an ivy league school, her semi-annoying friends and first real crush. Also the fact that her hometown is in the middle of war puts a bit of stress on her. Post Mushroom war!


**Hey everyone, this is a very annoying bunny that wouldn't stop kicking my brains. Now i have three stories to keep track of. But i don't mind.**

**This is an AU story set in the post Mushroom war world. **

**Not going to be too long, probably about 4 or so chapters.**

**Please read and review.**

**I don't own Adventure Time!**

* * *

Bonnibel Bubbles was an average fifteen year old girl in the world. She was average height with long strawberry blonde hair and she wore rather circular glasses. She was probably the least social person in her town. Bonnibel woke up in the morning and stretched her tired muscles; she had been up until late the previous night trying to figure out the answer to a formula she had created. For an average fifteen year in school, Bonnie was probably the smartest child to grace the halls of her school. She hadn't had many friends, which is why she dove into her studies at school. Not many people knew this but Bonnie had been accepted to study at an ivy-league college abroad.

Her parents were ecstatic about the news and had even sent the college a reply confirming her attendance in the following year. So Bonnie had one year to say goodbye to her school, her small amount of friends and her town; Omega Oakland Overhill or 'Ooo' as the teenagers called it. The reason for her parent's excitement was doubled by the fact that there was a war, a very large civil war which started two years ago and Ooo was in the middle of it. Students lived in constant fear of the explosions they would sometimes hear a little ways away, after the armies stopped using destructive ammunition, they had become even more incompetent (which couldn't believe could actually happen) and had started using nuclear weapons, toxic waste bombs and scientist were apparently on the verge of creating a toxin which bonded the subject to whatever object they had in contact with their skin. But it was yet to be fully developed. Bonnie sat in her physics class listening to the teacher drone on about something she had already read in their text books. So she sat quietly, staring out the window of the class and wondering what life had in stall for her.

After another average day at school, Bonnie had been at her locker packing away her books when she was poked in the side.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?"

"Hey Hannah, nothing much really."

Hannah Dolton was one of Bonnie's friends she was short and skinny with short brown hair and a red face which constantly made it look like she were blushing.

"Well, how about we gather up the others and head out to that milkshake place on fifth." Hannah suggested in her tiny voice.

"Yeah, alright."

So they set out and convinced their other friends to join them on their way to their favorite hangout spot since they were kids.

"… so anyway I was like 'Get off me Billy!' and pushed him away. I swear these just want me for my body, but these bumps ain't for no-body!" La'randa said pointing her love handles.

La'randa was one of the more irritating members of the group. She was also one of the heavier girls in the group. La'randa had cut her hair off as a statement of her individuality to her parents. She had large eyes and a very obnoxious Californian way of speaking which had gotten on Bonnies nerves more than a few times. The only reason she even hung out with them is because of Tammy their resident book worm.

Tammy had shoulder length blonde hair and very small eyes. She was quite tall, taller than the other members but you wouldn't realize it because of her terrible posture. All those years of hunching over books had finally taken its toll on her spine as she had a rather large slouch developing. She walked with the others listening intensively to La'randa's story.

Brandy and Bronwyn were probably the shortest and cutest of the group. Bronwyn was adopted adopted by Brandy's family was about four inches shorter than Hannah, she had olive skin and bright almost hazel hair and liked wearing a hat for no real reason while Brandy was about two inches taller than Bronwyn and had blonde hair which cascaded down her shoulders. They were firm believers of a healthy breakfast before anything else.

Miranda was the group's fitness nut. She towered over all the others girls and had a body that would drop models. Miranda had curly brown hair which she made into two buns on either side of her head (she loved Star Wars), and she was also the most advanced, anatomy wise. The others would look at the fit girl's chest enviously whenever they had gym period with her.

Beauty was the just as her name implied her to be; a vision of beauty. She had beautiful dark eyes and long ebony hair, being the only African in the group made her stand out instantly whenever they walked together. Beauty was a shy girl however and hadn't told her friends before but her hair was slowly starting to fall out. 'I'm gonna die if I lose all my hair!' she thought, as any other normal teenage girl would think.

The last member of their group was Wendy, a short, plump and bubbly red head who always smiled no matter what.

The seven girls made their way into the café and sat at their regular booth. Nothing stood out when they had entered the store and Bonnie had feared that it would just be another boring day. She only had 364 left, she couldn't slack off. But being the center of attention wasn't the girl's style, so she simply sat and listened to her speak amongst themselves. That is until _**he **_walked in.

The man walked up to the girls table with a small grin in place.

"Hello, hello ladies."

"Simon, you're violating your restraining order." Bonnie said with a hint of hatred in her voice.

"Oh come on now Bonnie, you can't say it wasn't err… exciting." Simon replied with a laugh.

"Yeah tied up, gagged and thrown in the boot of your car then having to sit in your basement for hours while you droned on about some non-existent future with me… fun." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Look man, I know you want our bumps alright? But you can't have them!" La'randa said loudly causing a few people to look on at the scene.

Simon completely ignored her and carried on speaking to Bonnie.

"Take my hand Bonnie, let's get out of here."

"No Simon, leave me alone! Just because your wife left you doesn't give you permission to try and have a midlife crisis situation with us!"

Bonnie's outburst caused many people to look on at the scene, she turned and looked back at Simon who had that crazy look in his eye, the look she knew from the time she was trapped with the physco, the look of rage.

"Come here you!" Simon said as he made a grab for the girl.

Bonnie didn't understand what happened. One moment Simon was charging at her, the next he laid on the ground clutching his cheek and whimpering quietly.

"What the grub man! Don't you understand the word 'no'?!"

Bonnie looked up to see a boy, probably around 16 or so looking at the fallen man with a glint in his eye.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked as he turned to face the now pink faced girl.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." She replied quietly.

"Cool, oh I'm Flynn by the way." He said extending his hand.

"Bon- Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at the boy in front of her, he had long golden hair and green eyes. He wore a tight blue top and a pair of darker blue jean shorts ripped at the knees and a pair of dark sneakers.

"Flynn, what's going on? Oh… hi, Bonnie."

"Filera." Bonnie responded at the red headed girl she had had trouble with before.

"Hey, Fi, just Simon, again." Flynn answered.

"Oh, well we'd better head back." Filera said pulling Flynn away with her.

"O-okay, bye Bonnie!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

Bonnie stared at the couple? For a moment longer before turning back to face her friends who had been gob smacked.

"Oh my grob, he is so hot!" La'randa said after the two had disappeared.

"Grob? You're still trying to sell that?" Miranda asked looking at La'randa skeptically.

"It'll catch on!"

Bonnie excused herself to go to the bathroom. Walking through the door she accidentally bumped into someone and fell back.

"What the heck?!" The girl yelled at the physics lover.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see- are you floating?"

"You're delusional, watch where you're going next time!"

And with that the girl stormed out of the bathroom. The last thing Bonnie saw before the door shut was thee girls long black hair flowing behind her.

* * *

**Done! The next chapters will be longer! Tell me what you guys think!**

**P.s all of you following 'The New Kid' and 'Black and White' chapters will be up soon. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Peace and Love**

**Zak!**


End file.
